Strom
by pen name hinata
Summary: For


**SENTUHAN YANG NYATA**

 _"Bu,apa ibu akan selalu memelukku seperti ini?"_

 _"Iya sayang ibu akan selalau berada di sampingmu."_

 _"Ibu hangat sekali,aku tidak mau kehilangan ibu jadi berjanjilah selalu bersamaku!" sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

 _"Iya sayang,ibu janji!" ucapnya sembari melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya di jari anaknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ibu!"teriak seorang pemuda yang terbangun dari dalam mimpinya." mimpi itu lagi rupanya!"lanjutnya sambil duduk di tepi kasur.

"Huaa...jam berapa sekarang?" gumamnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas meregangkan otot otot yang kaku

Pemuda itu melirik jam weker yang berada disampingnya,menunjukan pukul '06:50','masih pagi rupanya' batinya,dia hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karna kesadarannya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya,diapun turun dari kasurnya lalu keluar dari kamar menuruni setiap anak tangga yang berjejer rapih menuju ruang makan,sesampainya disana dia menemukan ayahnya yang sudah berpakaian rapih,ayahnya memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih tak lupa dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang bertengger dekat kerah,pemuda tampan itu membelalakan kedua matanya yang indah berwarna hijau biru keemasan.

"Otou-san,kenapa...sudah berpakain rapih seperti itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ah Eren ternyata kamu sudah bangun,cepat mandi siapkan barang-barangmu,makan sarapanmu lalu kita pergi,bila kau mau bertanya simpan pertanyaanmu itu di pesawat!" jelas ayahnya panjang lebar.

"Umn..baiklah,tap..."

"Eit,sudah ayah bilang!"

"Tapi Otou-san,aku tidak mengerti beri aku sedikit penjelasan saja!"

"Baiklah,kita akan pergi ke jerman, sudah ya jangan bertanya lagi ayah mau menyiapkan barang bawaan kita,dan tambahan Eren badanmu bau sampah jadi mandilah dengan benar ya!" ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan sang putra yang sedari tadi hanya mengaga dengan indahnya tanpa di sadari oleh sang ayahhanda,sungguh kasian kau nak.

Dengan rasa kepo yang tingkat dewa,Eren terus melakukan kegiatan yang di suruh oleh ayahnya dengan gumaman kecil,memikirkan apa yang sedang di rencanakan ayahnya,sampai suara gadis kecil mencairkan lamunanya.'Eren baru kelar mandi baru pake celana levis hitam belom pake baju sekilas info'.

"Aniki,aniki kenapa kau melamun ?" tanyaya sambil duduk di kursi dekat kakanya.

"Ah tidak Isabel kaka hanya penasaran kenapa kita mau pergi secara mendadak seperti ini,apa kau tau?" balik tanya.

"Entahlah akupun tak tahu,dari pada aniki pusing memikirkan hal yang tidak ada gunanya lebih baik aniki membaca komik yang baru aku beli kemarin,nih,seru loh!"

"Hm,apa yang ka...HUAAAAA KOMIK MACAM APA INI ISABEL DARI MANA KAU BELI ,CEPAT BUANG ,CEPAT BAKAR KOMIKNYA!" teriaknya sambil melempar komik adiknya itu ke tembok.

"Ih biasa aja kali kak,inikan komik Snk rate15 tahun,bukan split atau lemon!" dengusnya sambil mengumut komik yang sudah di lempar dengan kejam oleh kakanya.

"APA-APAAN KAMU ISABEL ITU...ITU KOMIK JAHANNAM MANA MUNGKIN DUA ORANG LAKI-LAKI SEDANG MELAKUKAN C-CIUMAN DAN 'ITU' DI KASUR!" teriaknya masih dengan tidak terima karna telah mengotori matanya yang masih suci menjadi kotor.

"Halah palingan nanti aniki juga bakalan nyobain,tapi aniki lebih bagus jadi seorang seme soal badan aniki lumayan berotot dan keren walaupun sikap aniki cocok jadi uke tapi yah selamat mencoba aniki, bila butuh ajaran menjadi seme cari saja aku yah hahha dadah!"ucapnya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"{°∆°}..." sekali lagi Eren dibuat mengaga dengan indahnya karna sikap adiknya yang kurang asem telah menodai mata sekaligus telinganya yang suci."ISABEL..." teriaknya murka.

.

.

.

"Ah,aku harus cepat pasti grisha sudah menungguku disana,pelayan masukan barang-barangku dan berkas di atas meja kerjaku ke dalam mobil dan telepon dia untuk bersiap siap menyambutku di jerman!"perintah seorang kake-kake sambil memainkan handponenya.

"Baik tuan." jawab salah seorang pelayan dan pelayan lainnya melaksanakan perintah yang lain.

" _Halo_..."

"Halo grisha,apa kau sudah siap aku akan langsung menuju kesana."

 _"Ya,kami sudah siap ,jangan lupa membawa berkasnya!"_

"Jangan khawatir,mana mungkin aku lupa ya sudah."

TUUT TUUT

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Ya tuan semua sudah di masukan ke dalam mobil."

"Apa dia sudah di telfon bagaimana jawabannya?"

"Ya, tuan muda menjawab..."

"Katakan saja tidak masalah,aku tahu dia."

"Baik tuan, katanya 'katakan pada kakek tua itu jangan membuatku menunggu selama berjam-jam, telat 5 menit jangan salahkan aku bila aku sudah tidak ada disana' seperti itu tuan."

"Ahahahahaha,dasar bocah berandalan dia tidak berubah walaupun sudah 3 tahun tidak bertemu,baiklah jaga rumah ini baik-baik ya!"

"Baik tuan,berhati-hatilah di jalan!"

.

.

.

"Eren, Isabel apa kalian sudah siap,kita berangkat beberapa menit lagi, jadi cek ulang barang barang yang kalian bawa jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal!" jelas ayahanda mereka.

"Tenang saja yah,kami sudah mengeceknya berulang kali, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!" jawabnya riang.

"Isabel aku ingin tahu apa saja yang kau bawa, coba lihat?" ucapnya sambil mengacak-ngacak kantong bawaan adiknya Isablel.

"Eh,aniki apa yang kau lakukan lihat isinyakan jadi berantakan,kepo banget sih, jangan ganggu bawaan seorang gadis aniki!" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul lengan kakanya itupun secara lebay.

"Baju santai,baju pantai, celana renang ,celana dalam ,rok pendek, rok panjang ,sepatu hak, sepatu bola...sepatu bola? untuk apa ini Isabel?"sambil menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah sang adik.

"Untuk memukul wajahmu aniki, sudah jangan mengacak-ngacak lagi barang bawaanku ,lihatkan jadi berserakan seperti sampah, dasar aniki ini memang kucing garong,menyebalkan!"teriaknya marah.

"Eh kalian berdua sudah,sudah jangan berkelahi seperti tom jarry,dan Eren jangan ganggu terus adikmu itu, kau ini lebih tua tapi ko sikapmu seperti anak kecil sama saja seperti Isabel da..."

TOK TOK TOK

"Ah, sepertinya dia sudah datang, Eren ,Isabel tolong ambil koper dan yang lainnya dan barang-barang kalian!"

Ternyata benar,paman Kenny sudah menunggu di depan pintu dan terlihat mobil sedan hitam gagah terparkir keren di depan gerbang rumah.

"Wah Eren sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau sudah semakin besar saja ya, hahaha...!"candanya, yang sebenarnya tidak lucu, Erenpun ikut hanya ikut tertawa garing.

" Oh ya, ayah kita berangkat bersama paman Kenny?"

"Tentu saja Isabel, ayo bawa barang barang kalian ke dalam mobil, kau juga Eren jangan hanya makan cemilan!"

"Iya, iya,Otou-san galak sekali sih, padahalkan aku hanya makan poky selagi aku dikacangin disini!"

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk kedalam mobil dan segera berangkat sebelum hari mulai siang dan panas!"lerai paman Kenny di tengah cekcok antara anak vs ayah.

Akhirnya Eren bersama yang lainpun pergi menuju bandara, ayah Eren bersama paman Kenny di depan dan Eren bersama adiknya Isabel di belakang,pemuda surai coklat ini hanya menguap sedari tadi 'membosankan' pikirnya hanya melihat mobil, motor ,gedung,dan pejalan kaki yaitu manusia 'heh menjijikan.' batinnya.

"Aniki kenapa diam saja dari tadi?" tanya adiknya khawatir.

"Memangnya harus bagaimana, tidak mungkin aku berolahraga di dalam mobilkan?" balasnya bosan.

"Hmn, betul juga sih, kalau begitu mau ikut aku baca ko..."

"Tidak terimakasih, jangan tawari kakamu ini membaca buku-buku jahanam itu oke?"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, huu aniki tidak seru!"

TRING TRING

"Hm apa ini?" ucap Eren sambil mengambil handpone yang berada di samping pojok kursi penumpang, 'pesan?' batinnya, ' tapi handpone siapa ini' lanjutnya.

Erenpun mengambil hp tersebut, dinyalakannya tombol pinggiran hp lalu digesernya tombol kunci ke atas dan ternyata terlihat foto paman Kenny dan seorang pemuda ? Yang lebih pendek - tiba

BRAKKKK

"SEMUANYA PEGANGAN...!"

"KYAAAAAAA...!"


End file.
